Chronicles of Naruto (?)
by ruto-kun-nata-chan
Summary: The life of Uzumaki Naruto is never as simple as he wished it to be. His Past remains Unknown, his Future Unclear and his Present is Unsteady. Watch as he tries to find means to make a good future for himself while battling the demons of his past all the while juggling his present (and girls of course) and aims for the epitome of awesomeness. Naruto: Devil-Strong-Harem


It all started with the orphanage when he was about twelve years old—I can barely remember things of my life before I was a part of the orphanage—I do remember that I certainly was not born and brought up in that very orphanage.

Life at the orphanage was a constant roller coaster; at least it was so to me. I never seem to belong there no matter what I tried.

I was born Asian and have a name that has its origin in Japan despite my not so Japanese looks; these features made me stand out amongst my peers in the orphanage—I am bound to seeing that the orphanage was in London. The fact that I have three whisker-like marks across both my cheeks and a damaged left white eye with a vertical scar running across the eye did not help matters—everyone time I try and think of how I acquired those scars I end up hyperventilating and in the end am knocked out unconscious.

I was isolated and bullied with only one of the caretakers of the orphanage taking my sides.

That young caretaker made surprising changes at least as far as I went and slowly and steadily I was involved in activities along with the other kinds and the bullying had started to significantly reduced. Even the other care takers had started listening to me and my concerns.

Things seemed to turn good for me for once—and then the orphanage was set ablaze.

Everyone died in that fire except for me and I too survived only because of the caretaker that truly showed me love and cared for me. Even to this day I can remember her smiling albeit dying face as she shielded my entire body with her own against the raging inferno.

Something within me snapped that night and till date I have no idea what it was, but it was something that caught the attention of Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife Grayfia Lucifuge. Within days of being transferred to another orphanage I was adopted by the couple, who I later learned are Devils and Sirzechs Lucifer holds the most powerful position in the Devil world.

I couldn't truly be adopted by the duo – I was a human back then and even then the idea of adopting a child by the Lucifer was seen as a disgrace – and such in some weird turn of events I was reincarnated as a Devil by Rias Gremory, the younger sister of Sirzechs, and became the [Rook] of her peerage.

For once in my life I finally made a few friends in the form of Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno and since then I never looked back on the old days.

Years passed by and I finally feel like I truly belong somewhere—I have friends and I have a family (legally it cannot be so in the Underworld); it is all I ever wished for.

I wished for this happiness to last for eternity…

It was completely selfish of me and for once I thought that being selfish would not be bad—

How wrong I was proven!

Somehow, someway I am slowly starting to drift away from my very first friend. We are spending less and less time together and the most we speak to each other these days is when we as a group are under the roof of ORC clubroom and to it is more about our work then life.

It isn't intentional on her part and neither is because I lack in trying to spend time with her, but these days she is just too busy with everything going around her and trying to help the new peerage member the ropes of being a Devil.

Who am I kidding? It has all been about Hyōdō Issei ever since he has caught her attention.

I don't know what suddenly made her attention zone on one of the immoral guys of Kuō Academy, but every time I asked about it she would just mysteriously smile at me and avoid answering the question. Either Hyōdō Issei had a hidden potential as a peerage member that I cannot sense for my life or she could have a cru—

Even thinking of the latter makes my stomach churn revoltingly.

It did turn out that the pervert had a potential to be a Devil and the fact that he consumed all eight [Pawn] Evil Pieces to do so screamed of his potential. It turned out he does at least posses some potential in the form of the Twice Critical Sacred Gear—he doesn't even have enough magic to use a teleportation spell which had already been prepared in advance, something even a Devil child can do.

Why he needed all eight [Pawn] Evil Pieces to reincarnate is beyond me?

She spent quite a time observing Hyōdō Issei and trying to understand his worth as a Devil, but now that he is reincarnated into a Devil she is essential spending all of her free time with him.

It is hard to see her act so…

(Haa)

Sighing around is not going to help me reconnect with Rias—I have to try harder to get her attention. I don't want my first and best friend to become a strange—

"HAWAAU!"

!

Someone has fallen, a girl to be precise, and along with her a lot of things have too as I heard the sound of lot of things dropping around too.

Girls do love to shop, don't—

There, after I turn around and look, on the ground fallen is not just any ordinary teenage girl as I expected but a Sister to be precise.

(Blush)

The Sister has fallen face first in the ground and her butt sticking upwards. Somehow her skirt has riled giving me a clear view of pure-white panty clad butt and much, much more.

"AUU. Why do I keep on tripping over…?" spoke the Sister.

EH! She tripped over!

'That is one hell of a _clumsy_ way to trip.'

Sprawled around her is her luggage.

She finally steadied herself and got into a decent sitting position.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

I should not be approaching a member of the Church and yet for some reason I cannot walk like I have seen nothing.

"Eh… Oh! I'm sorry! Thank you very much~," she spoke. She took my outstretched hand as she said so and stood up.

'What is she sorry about? For falling over?'

Strange.

Just as I though, she probably is a teenage judging from her voice…

'Is she the same age as me?'

 _(Wind blows)_

The Sister's veil flies off because of the sudden wind and for once reveals her face to me…

Her blonde hair, which was hidden underneath the veil, falls down onto her shoulders and sparkle courtesy of the sun light. She has a small yet pretty and cute face. Her big green eyes shimmer with innocence as if they are some valuable crystals

—!

My heart is jumping around like crazy within its cage.

 _-Break-_

"What were you thinking?" growled Rias.

She is mad, and in a sense rightfully so.

"I understand if such a mistake was made by Ise, but you have been a Devil for long time to know well enough that to us Devils the Church is an enemy territory. If by chance there was an Angel there then you would have faced an attack head one," added Rias.

(Twitch)

I know all that already… but did she really have to bring Hyōdō Issei's name into our conversation, even when he is not around.

"I was trying to help the nun," I say I counter.

"And probably it is that act of kindness that saved you from harm at the church…" said Rias.

She makes a good point there.

"To make matters worse Naruto, she could have been an exorcist, one with a Sacred Gear. She could have used any moment to el—"

"She would never do such a thing Rias. She is nothing like the members of the Church we have encountered so far, and she definitely is no exorcist," I say interrupting her.

"How can you even say that? You just met her today and all of it could just be an act," spoke Rias. Her voice has suddenly increased a bit and she looks much angrier.

"Because she is the most innocent person I have ever met," I answer.

It shuts Rias up and she stares at me in utter shock…

I don't know why I am arguing with Rias over a girl I just met today, but I am.

"Now, Now… It is not good for friends to fight," spoke up Akeno. She just entered the room with tea for all three of us.

 _-Break-_

Stray Devil Extermination

Stray Devils are Devils who have diverted away from their masters, either killing them in the process or seriously wounding the masters. They are mostly reincarnated Devils that do not fit into the Devil society and are most of the time harassed by their masters as nothing more than slaves. They retaliate and gain freedom of their own.

Unfortunately this freedom comes with a cost as without their masters to keep their powers in check the Stray Devils on almost most occasions lose over their demonic power and in turn their sense of being. They become a much great threat.

Devils take this case very seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be killed on the spot. The Archduke Agares is one responsible to track down and assign extermination mission of Stray Devils that are lucky enough to escape their death on the first attempt.

Just minutes ago Rias received one such order of Stray Devil Extermination from the house of Agares and she and the team went out to exterminate the Stray Devil. Rias sees this not only as an extermination mission, but also a means to teach Hyōdō Issei how the powers of Devils work, about the Evil Piece system and his role in her peerage.

I, as a punishment, am left behind to watch over the ORC clubroom.

It is not much of a punishment if all I got to do is laze around in the clubroom with snacks and drinks at my disposal—

(Ring-Ring)

Eh! Who is it now?

I pick up the phone from the desk where I left it to charge and look at the caller id…

' **SONA SITRI'**

That is a surprise!

'What does Sona want from me?'

(Click)

I pick it up…

"Yo, Sona! What are you calling for?" I ask over the phone.

 ** _*Time Break*_**

Something is not right recently.

There is this feeling of depression and negativity set in the atmosphere of the town.

It certainly has nothing to do with people of the town as I see people going on with their daily lives as if nothing seems to have changed. There are few that seem to have developed a negative, but at the same time there are those that are dancing in positivity.

This is not the aura of the town, but the nature around the town itself…

How I am able to discern something I have no idea, but it is clearly so and for some reason this is sending a chill down my spine.

'I better investigate this.'

I focus for a second and doing so allows me to create a copy of me…

 **Thought Projection** , or **Shinentai** as I love to call it (I have taken up giving my techniques and spells Japanese names as Rias rubbed off her Japan love on me), is a spell-technique that I accidently created in hopes of creating the **Bunshin no jutsu** that the ninja of Japan are famed for—every ninja in manga and anime are capable of using it. **Shinentai** is spell which allows me to create a psychic copy of my body, which is intangible like a hologram. This psychic double can work even over great distances, allowing me to essentially be in two places at once. It helps with communication and snooping around.

I can maintain one psychic double for days.

 _-Break-_

This sucks…

"The only reason I am taking up on this Contract is because they are old customers and I do not want someone we are familiar with to think negatively of us," I say.

My words are directed towards Hyōdō Issei—he had suddenly become cold feet before heading out on his first Contract, even after Rias had taken her time to choose an easy one for him—but for some reason those words seem to anger Rias more.

Seriously?!

I activate the teleportation spell as I see Rias try to speak up—I have no intention to hear Rias berate me for Hyōdō Issei and that too in front of him.

…

… …

Here I am, teleported directly into the hall of the—

(HEARTBEAT)

What is this?

Why do I suddenly feel so uneasy?

Apart from one room at the one corner of the first floor the entire house is blanketed in darkness—the light from that one room is also very faint.

This should so not be the case—the couple in the house generally welcomes us warmly.

I really have a bad feeling about this.

I walk towards the room with cautious steps…

(Sniff)

This smell…

I walk into the room and my worst fears have been confirmed…

There, on one of the walls, is nailed the corpse of the owner of the house.

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down. There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

The corpse has been cut viciously. There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

Bile rises up my throat at the mere sight of it…

There is writing on the wall in blood—clearly that of the corpse.

' **PUNISHMENT FOR THOSE WHO DID BAD DEEDS!** '

The Holy aura in the air and the message clearly says that this is the work of the Church or Grigori faction…

Still, the inhuman deed done to man of the house speaks of someone completely deranged.

"I swear Asuma-san; I will find the one who did this to you I'll make him hundred folds for everything he has done to you," I vow.

There is no way I am letting—

"Oh! I would like to see you do that, Devil-kun!"

I swiftly turn around and my eye focus directly on the teenager dressed in a priest's clothes and clearly foreigner by looks…

The madness in the eyes of the priest who looked quite happy considering the situation is clear indication as to who is behind the death of Asuma-san.

My anger rises…

"You are going to pay—"

"MMPPFFFHHH"

I look down and the sight I see makes my blood boil.

Down next to the priest is the lady of the house and she is tied up with her dress ripped to shreds with her body marred with scar marks which are clearly caused by Light weapons—she seems to have lost all emotions and zoned out…

"Hehehe! You noticed my other victim, did you?" spoke up the teenage priest. "I was having a bit of fun with her and was about to rape her, but I sensed a Devil come by—hehehe—killing a Devil is clearly so much fun than raping someone, especially a used go—AAHHHH!"

I could not hear him anymore and punched him straight in the face, catching him off guard and sending him flying through the back door into the yard…

I stretch my right hand at bound lady and a magic circle comes to life—a gust of wind rushes towards her and cuts off all her bindings without harming even an inch of her hair.

"I am sorry, Kurenai-san," I say.

It is all I can say at this moment—I cannot even look in her eyes and say so, because some way or the other this is a fault of us Devils.

(WAAHWAAHWAA)

She finally seemed to break down in tears.

'Damn it! Damn the Priest! I am not going—'

"Oh! What is this? The lady finally broke down!" spoke up the priest.

He walked into the room with his nose bend in an awkward way—Kurenai-san instinctively hid behind me seeing the priest walk in.

"That dammed woman was no fun to rape when she had all zoned out seeing her husband die, so I decided to torture her a bit to have her react—yet here you are, making her cry with few simple words…"

This boy—no—this monster…

"I can finally rape her to my heart's desire—of course after I kill you first," spoke the priest.

I hate the idea of doing this even to my enemies, but this monster deserves every bit of it.

"I am going to kill you right here and now," I say.

"Oh! Will you now?" the priest spoke up.

He has suddenly become much happier…

"Try it, Devil-kun!"

I charged at him as he brought out a gun…

(BAM)

"Ugh…"

The Light Bullet shot me right into my right shoulder—that hurt, but it is nothing compared to the things Asuma-san and Kurenai-san went through.

(Gough)

The priest coughs out blood as I punch him in the guts with everything I have—he is shocked, probably not expecting this level of power from me.

I have no intention of giving him any chance to recover and retaliate.

I focus my Ki into my right hand and enhance the fist by using the full power of my [Rook] attribute- I punch the side of his face, sending him crashing into the opposite wall.

Time to end it…

I knead my Ki inside my body, ignite it converting it into fire and then expel it from my mouth as a massive orb of roaring flame…

"AAAHHH!" roared the priest as he got caught in the fireball.

The fiery hell burned down one side of the house completely along with it—I at least had the sense to keep the other side in which Kurenai-san and the corpse of Asuma-san is safe by erecting a barrier there.

'That should do—'

!

The fire subsided and there in stood the priest, slightly burned from head to toe but not dead—he seemed to have been able to erect a barrier in the nick of the time.

"YOU, SHITTY DEVIL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" roared the priest.

"I am not _trying_ to kill you…"

I focus my Ki onto my right palm and let it flow out as I shape it…

"I intend to kill you!" I say.

I charge at him with a violently spinning ball of Ki in my right hand…

The priest is injured and also completely stunned to react—he probably has sensed that the amount of Ki compressed in the spinning ball can easily kill him multiple times over.

"DIE!" I roar as I thrust the violently spinning ball of Ki at the priest's tor—

"Naruto-san!"

!

I lose my concentration at hearing the familiar voice and in turn the spinning ball in my hands fizzes away – it is still in its experimental stage and such I can barely hold it for a few seconds.

Instead of killing the priest with my new technique, I end up palming him. It at least has enough force to send the priest crashing through the burnt walls, breaking them in the process, and colliding with the barrier he probably had set up previously to not hinder his torture on the family by outside sources.

I care not for the priest as I turn to look around…

"Asia!" I speak up is surprise.

It really is her.

What is she doing here?

"Naruto-san, what is going—?"

Her words die down in her mouth as her eyes look at the corpse of Asuma-san…

(Gough)

Her face turns pale and she vomits out everything she had probably eaten…

"Oi! Asia-tan! Here! Come quick and heal me!" screamed the priest.

Asia turns to look at the priest and turns further pale seeing him spread awkwardly on the ground with the debris of the house over and around him…

"Look! Look Asia-tan, what the Devil did to me!" spoke the priest. He did so while pointing straight at me somehow.

Damn!

Asia looks shocked and her eyes slowly turn from the priest towards me…

"You are a… Devil… Naruto-san?" she asks.

I didn't know whether I would ever be able to meet Asia again, but I certainly wished too… not under such circumstance though.

"Yes," I reply.

I also had no intention of keeping the fact that I am a Devil from her to begin with if we ever did meet again.

"What? What? You guys know each other? Wow! Now this is a big surprise! Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously! Are you serious?" the priest says as he looks at both Asia and me.

This man… even beaten as he is he is finding reason to enjoy—just what kind of weirdo did the Church make into a priest.

"Hahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that were deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama," the priest adds.

So he does serve Fallen Angels and so does Asia…

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so come here quick and heal me Asia-tan," called out the priest.

I didn't look At Asia, but I couldn't help but wonder…

'What will you do now Asia?'

The girl in question walks towards the priest who has suddenly turned jubilant…

I can end the life of the priest in a second, but I want to see what the choice Asia makes in this circumstance—

Does she even know what is going on?

She suddenly stops midway…

"Father Freed…"

'The priest's name is Freed.'

"The man… The woman…"

She noticed Kurenai-san…

"Those People… Did you do those… things to them?" she asked.

"Person? No! No! Look carefully! They are humans that were entranced by Devils and such humans deserve deaths like that—I did end up killing the man in front of his wife and intend to do so after I was about the rape the woman senseless before I kill her, but then the Devil came along…"

Asia zoned out hearing the words of the priest…

"Look what he did to me Asia-tan—now, come and heal me like a good girl that you are," the priest added.

I don't think she can hear anything anymore.

"Oi! Asia-tan!"

The cruel reality of the situation seemed to have broken her mentally.

"ASIA-TAN!"

I feared it—she has one of the innocent souls I have ever seen and to see such a dark scene is too much for her.

"OI! YOU FUCKING BI—"

"Asia," I call out to her.

"Eh… Oh… Ah… Naruto-san," she stuttered as she somewhat snapped out of her trance.

That is good.

"Help the lady," I say.

"Eh… Yes," stuttered Asia in reply.

Her resolve though seems firm as she walked with steady steps towards Kurenai-san and then started healing her with tears flowing down her eyes.

'Good.'

I feel elated to the fact that Asia chose the right decision and not some corny Devil and Church and Fallen Angel rivalry.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL? YOU DAMN BITCH! JUST YOU WAIT; ONCE I AM ALL HEALED UP I WILL GIVE YOU A FATE WORSE THAN THE ONE I INTENDED FOR THAT DEVIL LOVING LADY!" screamed the priest.

"For that you will have to live longer, but I have no intention of letting you live another second," I say.

This time I call forth my Demonic Power and use Fire Magic…

On my right palm an orb of flames is produced, but unlike the normal red and orange flames generally produced by Fire Magic the color of the flames is golden.

"Oi! What is with the flames?" asked the priest.

Fear is clearly visible in his eyes and it should be—he cannot dodge or defend and the **Flame of Rebuke** will burn him to cinders— **Flame of Rebuke** is a flame that burn hotter and longer the more sinful a person is.

"Di—"

!

This is…

"Hohoho! Would you look at that? The Fallen Angels are here!" spoke up the priest.

They are almost here…

"This is the end for you, shitty De—"

His words died down in his mouth as he sensed the presence of the arrival of another group…

The room glows in a crimson light as the all too familiar magic circle appears in the middle of the room…

(Flash)

And from the magic circle appear my comrades.

"We have come to save you, Uzumaki— _Gough_ "

Issei tried to look as he appeared in the room – probably was able to use the Teleportation Magic thanks to the others – but seeing the corpse he vomited on the spot.

"This is much worse than what we expected," spoke Rias. Her face had turned slightly pale and one could clearly feel the anger of her.

It was same with Yūto, Koneko and Akeno too.

"Ara… and we also have a group of Fallen Angels heading this way," spoke up Akeno.

Yep! This is really not a good situation to be in.

 _ ***Time Break***_

The ordeal from two days back took everything out of me, so much so that I have been unable to sleep since that night—every time I try to sleep I end up seeing the dead body of Asuma-san and thinking of things that could have happened to Kurenai-san if I was even a minute late.

The death of Asuma-san and its brutality had quickly made news as it wasn't something we could hide from the normal humans and such there were police everywhere trying to search for the culprit.

The priest named Freed Sellzen had been able to escape when Devils and Fallen Angels came face to face—at least the Fallen Angels decided to no longer support the priest and left his fate in the hands of us Devils.

Luckily, thanks to Rias, the two sides did not end up clashing and we were able to help save Kurenai-san, but in doing so I failed to save Asia—she is a part of Grigori and she had done nothing for her to be handed to use Devils, even Rias didn't see any reason no matter how much I asked her to do so—Rias in the end was just doing her job.

It does not mean I have to like it and it showed when I and Rias ended up having a heated argument over it after we were able to secure the safety of Kurenai-san and returned back at the ORC clubroom.

Ever since then I haven't entered the clubroom or the old building for that matter. I have been using all my free time to search for the priest, but so far I have been unlucky.

Today I ended up skipping class entirely and now am relaxing in a children's playground—the wound I ended up receiving from the priest had already healed up, but it was enough to make an excuse to skip school.

'I cannot catch the priest, nor could I save Asia...'

My palms ball up in fists as my anger rises just thinking about it…

'Just what am I doing roaming around like an idiot?'

I need something that will help me achieve both…

"Anyone, someone, give me that—"

!

The golden hair even from this long is clearly visible to me (I am not that far as it is)…

"ASIA?" I call out.

My call gets a response and the blonde turns around…

"Naruto-san!" she says is surprise.

It really is her.

 _-Break-_

"… It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

"This is also a trial that the Lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She is laughing as if she is talking to herself.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and… talk…"

She is full of tears.

I don't know what to say to her.

I didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past—she has been enduring it the whole time. She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

'Hey.

Hey God!

What's the meaning of this!? Why don't you save this girl!

She has been longing for your help!? She has been respecting you more than anyone!

What are you doing? Why aren't you doing anything?'

I don't care if cursing you or calling out to you is causing me pain, it is nothing compared to the things that Asia is enduring.

'Help her God! Please!'

I take her hands in mine and look directly in her eyes surprising her…

This is all I can do for now to help her.

"Asia. Let us become—No, we are already friends," I state.

Asia stands there looking puzzled.

"I'm a Devil and you are a Sister, something like this should not be possible, but it's all right. I don't care about the rules and animosities between the factions; all I care about is you. I won't ever demand a thing from you other than your friendship. You can call me whenever you feel like it… Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number…"

I remove my phone from m pocket…

"…Why?" asks Asia.

Her eyes look at me with puzzle and a bit of hope.

"'Why?' It is really simple Asia—you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!" I say.

"… Is that a pact with a Devil?" she asks. She is a bit confused.

"No! It is not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to! We will play when we want to! And yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?" I reply.

I have no idea what I am saying, I am just letting the words my heart wishes to say spill out of my mouth.

Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears… though, this time, her tears don't seem sad.

"… Naruto-san. I have no common sense," she says.

I smile…

"Who cares about common sense? Asia is Asia! And I want to be friends with Asia!" I say.

Seriously! Common sense is overrated!

Her eyes are wide as saucers at that.

"… I-I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture," she further adds.

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai, sushi, and geisha!" I say.

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend," she adds.

I hold Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends," I say.

Her tears have stopped and a new look has adorned her face…

"Will you become my friend?" she asks.

"Yeah, I will become your friend, Asia," I answer.

She nods her head and smiles.

It is infectious and beautiful…

I smile too.

This is how it should be

Asia should always smile, not only because of her sad past that she is burdened with, but because her smile is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life.

The incident from her sad past, I don't know why but I feel like I can relate to it, and for that reason I feel like I can always make her smile.

Asia is my friend and from now on I will do everything to protect her and her beautiful smile.

"It's impossible."

I turn around and notice the Fallen Angel standing right behind us…

I was so lost in the moment that I did not even notice her come along.

"Raynare-sama…" Asia speaks up in surprise and fear.

So, her name is Raynare—she is the woman that killed the pervert who is now Rias's [Pawn] and if I am not mistaken than she is the leader of the Fallen Angel Faction in Kuō town.

"What do you want Fallen?" I ask.

I walk up to stand in front of Asia, shielding her from the Fallen Angel's gaze.

"Naruto-san…" mutters Asia in surprise and happiness.

The Fallen Angel notices and is clearly not happy about it. She sneers…

"I had a word with your master a couple of nights ago, Devil, and I made it clear that the girl behind you, Asia Argento, is our belonging, so I have no reason to sully my mouth talking to a Low-class Devil filth," spoke Raynare.

Heh…

"That is mighty coming from a Fallen with only one pair of wings," I say.

Her eyes widen in anger…

"Why you…?" growls Raynare.

I can sense her ready to use her Light we—

She stops.

'That is surprising.'

"Whatever! I am here for the girl as the pact with your master," says Raynare.

She is so afraid of Rias… it is funny.

"Now! Come along, Asia! I have no time to waste in the presence of Low-class Devil filth," says Raynare.

Is this it?

"Asia, you know it's useless to run away?" adds Raynare.

What? Run away?

"… No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. Also, you people did things to me…" replies Asia back with disgust.

What is going on?

What happened inside that Church?

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't cause trouble for me," says Raynare.

Raynare approaches us and seeing her do so Asia tries to completely hide behind me while her body is shaking with fear.

Just what the hell did this Fallen do with Asia?

(Burn)

Fire erupts on my right palm and I let my Demonic Aura run wild…

"Take one step forward and you will come to regret it," I say.

It is enough to make the Fallen Angel take a few steps back in fear…

She recovers quickly though…

"You…" growls Raynare and forms a **Spear of Light** in her hand. "You, filthy Low-class De—"

"That is enough!"

!

Another one approaches and once again I am caught off guard—it is a young woman with long, scarlet hair, brown eyes and has a slender, voluptuous figure.

One of the most noticeable things about her is that she is wearing armor on her upper body.

'Who does that in this day and time?'

" _Scarlet_ ," growls Raynare.

She is clearly unhappy to see the redhead – or is it crimson head – but is clearly afraid of her as she lets go of her **Spear of Light**.

Yeah! I too can sense the power of the new comer—

Surprisingly she is not a Fallen Angel, but a human.

"Erza-san," speaks up Asia a tad bit happier.

 _-Break-_

(SLAP)

The sounds vibrate throughout the clubroom…

Everyone is tensed as they watch Rias slap me across the cheek—tension was already high as it was.

"Why? Why don't you try and understand? You will end up being declared as a Stray!" says Rias.

After I reluctantly let go of Asia into the hands of the Fallen Angel – the woman named Erza Scarlet seemed like someone he could trust to protect Asia and even Asia seems to trust her to some extent – I finally got news from my **Thought Projection** on what was going on in town and he had some very blood chilling news about the Fallen Angels and their plan with Asia.

I rushed back to the ORC clubroom and told Rias the entire story in hopes of getting her assistance in dealing with this problem and saving Asia, but it backfired.

"So be it—if I have to be branded a Stray Devil to save my friend, then I will glad do so," I say.

Her eyes widen, and so of everyone present in the room.

"Senpai. You cannot mean that," spoke up Koneko.

Those words probably hurt the most considering her past.

"I do," I say.

I am resolved to save Asia at all costs.

"You are going to forget our friendship of years and run into save a girl that you probably met just a few days back?" asks Akeno.

"I am not forgetting you guys, but I am not going to leave her behind and dead—she is a friend of mine just as you all are, even if our friendship is only a day old," I say.

"You may end up dead while doing so," adds Akeno.

I do not reply, but my resolved face must give her the answer that I do not care of death in face of saving a friend. And I think I can survive whatever those Fallen Angels and Exorcists can throw my way—only the woman Erza will be a problem.

"Even if you somehow survive you will end up being hunted as a Stray Devil," spoke Rias.

I do not care to reply anymore—I straight out walk out of the door.

If they do not wish to support me then so be it; I will rescue Asia no matter what.

 _-Break-_

The sky is already dark, and it's already time for the street lamps to be on.

I stand right outside of the Church.

There is no one entering or exiting the Church—the Fallen Angels have erected a barrier to see that no one did so.

Unfortunately for them I have done so.

!

Surrounded by five Exorcists already—they certainly act fast.

"Don't get in my way…" I say coldly.

I let my Demonic Power run wild.

 _-Break-_

"You are stronger than what Raynare expected you to be," spoke Erza Scarlet.

She is not someone I intended to cross at this moment and yet entering the entrance of the Church I come face to face with her—I seriously have some bad luck.

"You dispatched those five in matter of seconds," she adds.

She looks with interest at me.

I have no time to fight with her though—I can already feel the tell tale signs of a ritual being conducted.

It is bound to be conducted in the sanctuary and the sanctuary is right behind the door on the opposite side from which I entered in.

"I'll say what I said to those Exorcists— 'Don't get in my way'," I say.

"Cannot do… Raynare is the leader here and it is her order to kill you," spoke Erza.

The very next moment her body glowed with a golden light for less than a second and the next moment she has donned a new type of armor.

'Sacred Gear?'

This will be troublesome.

"For a member of Grigori that is quite an Angelic looking armor," I state.

She actually is looking rather stunning.

Though, something of the way she spoke the statement bothers—

(Slash)

I was able to use the defensive properties of the [Rook] piece and bring my guard up… still I am sent crashing down at the wall behind and my left hand has a small cut across it.

'That burns…'

!

Shit!

She not only has speed surpassing Yūto and strength surpassing Koneko, but the swords are also capable of using the Light element…

"This is so unfair," I mutter.

…

… …

Attack! Dodge! Counter! Dodge! Attack! Dodge! …

That has been our combat pattern for the last two minutes.

Neither of us has been able to find a hole in the other's defense and we are also able to read each other's moves…

!

'I don't have time on my hand…'

I can feel the sudden influx in Holy Energy giving the tell tale signs of a ritual being initiated.

I stretch out my right hand towards her as she once again charges at me…

Time to put an end to this!

" **Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)**!"

The look of shock on the redhead's face is quite a treat to watch as she was stopped in mid-track suddenly—it didn't last for even a second as the repulsive force of the technique kicked in.

The scarlet haired young woman was blasted back, into the wall and breaking though it…

I waste no time and walk through the hole that the scarlet head created and I walk right into the sanctuary—that is where I blasted her into.

 _(5…)_

The room is full of exorcists, counting somewhat about thirty or so, and each is wielding a blade of Light in their hand. They would have acted on spot, but seeing the scarlet haired woman blasted through the wall must have had a great impact on them.

I do not care about them one bit…

 _(4…)_

The one I care is the girl that is currently roped to a cross on the other side of the room—there is blood pooling beneath the cross from the wounds across her body.

"Asia," I call out to her.

My voice is soft yet loud enough to reach her ears…

"Naruto-san!" speaks up Asia in surprise.

 _(3…)_

That much amount of blood loss seems to be taking a toll on her body and she seems to barely hold consciousness.

"Don't worry Asia; I am here and I am going to save you and take you to a place where you will make loads of friends," I say as I smile at her.

My declaration brings a smile on her face and tears finally stream down the face of the Sister who has endured a lot in life.

"Fools endeavor!" spoke the Fallen Angel Raynare. She is looking at me with a crazed look, but I can clearly see a hint of fear in her eyes.

 _(2…)_

"Do you really think you can save Asia to begin with when you cannot save yourself?" mocked Raynare. "You may have defeated the guards at the entrance and Scarlet, but even you cannot take on all of these Exorcists together."

"Try me," I say.

I direct all my anger at her as I look at her causing her to flinch in fear…

 _(1…)_

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? KILL HIM!" roared the Fallen Angel.

…

For a moment the exorcists hesitated, but nonetheless they charged at me, and did so all at once.

 _(0)_

Their hesitation was enough for me to regain my bearings – Shinra Tensei puts a heavy load on my body, mind and magic and it renders me unable to use any form of strong magic or physical activities above the level of a Low-class average Devil for five whole seconds – and I manifest multiple glowing orbs all around me, counting to be more than fifty.

"Shoot!" I command.

As if arrows shot by the bow the orbs shoot at all the incoming exorcists—they had enough power to blast them back and knock all of them unconscious.

"WH-WHAT? IM-IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD THIS BE?" screamed Raynare in disbelief. "A LOWLY DEVIL LIKE YOU SHOULD NOT BE THIS POWERFUL!"

I care less of her anger and step towards her…

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME?!" screamed the Fallen Angel.

She formed a Spear of Light in her left hand and threw it at me…

!

She ended up missing me by a foot or so even at this distance—

Do I look that intimidating to her that she has completely lost her composure?

Whatever! I'll just end—

!

"Stop where you are," commanded the scarlet haired woman. She has regained her composure and has dozen or so swords telekinetically pointed on me.

"Would you look at that? I have the upper hand now!" spoke the Fallen Angel. She wasted not even a second and began chanting in Latin.

This is bad!

I cannot the ritual continue…

But what can I do in such a situation?

I cannot dodge the swords imbued with Holy Energy at this close range and neither can I counter them—my only option is to use **Shinra Tensei** , but it would leave me vulnerable for the scarlet haired knight to strike me down. Using it on a larger scale will do the job, but it will also end up hurting Asia.

Damn it!

"AAAH, IYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The scream of Asia tore through the entire church as her body suddenly started to glow…

'That's it! I am no longer—'

!

There are no swords holding me in position—

I look at the scarlet haired girl and find her holding her head in shame…

'She knows she is doing the wrong thing.'

The Fallen Angel's hands glow in holy light as she plunges it towards Asia…

'Not going to happen!'

I move and in a blink and am in front of her…

"AHHHH!"

The scream of the Fallen Angel joined that of Asia as I literally broke her wrist with my powerful grip—it ended up disrupting the ritual.

'I really need to find ways to deal with Holy energy users other than hurting myself.'

I place my other free hand close to her stomach—a spiral of wind is generated on the hand resulting in a large whirlwind blasting the Fallen Angel away.

That will do her in.

"Naruto-san…" Asia spoke up weekly.

The pain from the ritual must have jolted her awake—she is still disoriented because of all the blood loss.

"You are safe now Asia," I say.

She manages a weak smile at me—it is filled with so much emotion that I cannot describe it.

"I am going to get you off the cross now…" I say.

I glance at the scarlet haired young woman and find her unmoving with her head still down…

I have no means of freeing Asia from the cross other than using that method—this is going to be embarrassing.

" **Flans Exarmatio (Windflower Disarmament)** ," I say out loud.

A powerful wind blows from my outstretched arm and towards Asia; the power of it blows off her clothes and ropes, turning them into flower petals.

"I got you Asia," I say as I catch her falling frame before it could meet the ground.

A brilliant smile adorns her face despite everything she has gone through today…

"I knew you would come to save me Naruto-san," she says.

And she finally losses consciousness…

'Damn you, Fallen!'

They are going to regret what they have done to Asia—I swear on my—

!

(BOOOMM)

Lightning and Light collided in a brilliant explosion and the only reason I didn't feel it was because of the defensive barrier created around me and Asia…

"What? More Devils?!" cursed one of the newly arrived Fallen Angel.

There are now four of them in total and the newly arrived are currently guarding the bruised and battered Raynare.

"It is quite rare of you to lose sight of the enemy, Naruto," spoke up Rias.

If the Fallen Angel Raynare has her backup then so do I.

"You are late," I speak up.

"Feel happy that I am even here despite all the trouble you put me through," spoke Rias.

I smile graced my lips—I banked on them coming here and they didn't disappoint me.

"Don't get cocky Devils just because you have numbers on your side," scowled the blonde Fallen Angel.

She probably does not seem to like the ease with which we are holding ourselves in such a tense situation—she has already created a **Spear of Light** in her hands. Her other two comrades also have a **Spear of Light** ready each.

"Akeno, look after Asia," I say.

The fallen shrine maiden walks towards the nun and begins using healing magic on her.

None of us is particularly good at the healing branch of magic, but Akeno and Rias are certainly way ahead of it then me. All I can do is focus on the enemies in front of me—that is what I am good at.

"Ise. Pay attention on the fight and learn from it," spoke up Rias.

Eh? The pervert is here too!

"Y-Yes," the pervert replied.

I found him—he was openly staring at the naked scarlet haired exorcist.

'Jeez… I ended up stripping her too.'

That magic, even after all this years of practice, is still unstable.

She isn't even slightly fazed by her nude self being seen by others, and rather seems to be thinking over something very hard—

She has one hell of a figure though.

…

… …

It took less than a couple of minutes to dispatch the three Fallen Angels with the combined effort of mine, Rias, Kiba and Koneko—they never stood a chance against us.

This left the Fallen Angel Raynare alone and you could see the sheer terror on her face.

"Any last words?" I ask.

She is someone I cannot let live.

"Erza! Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" called out Raynare in desperation.

Eyes of all Devils in the place turned towards the only human in the room—the pervert just needed a reason to stare at her.

Her decision now will decide her fate.

"No," replied the scarlet haired human.

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" raged the Fallen Angel,

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. The idea of a mere human betraying her must be beyond her understanding.

"Y-You are a member of Grigori, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who disobeys orders of her superiors and goes beyond their backs—you also are responsible for deaths of many innocent humans—I cannot forgive that," answered the scarlet haired human.

After saying so, she moves his sight elsewhere; she is not going to interfere in whatever we might do to the letting us Devils do whatever we can in the situation.

For once I am pleased seeing a look of despair on someone's face.

The Fallen Angel looks miserable. This is the fate of one who sought power for causing a rampage.

"Let's put an end to your misery, Fallen Angel Raynare," I say.

I have no sympathy for a woman that so badly hurt Asia.

Raynare starts to shiver in fear as golden flames burst onto my right palm…

"Golden Flames!" shouts the pervert in surprise.

The pervert's shock isn't that surprising as it is the reaction of almost everyone who witnesses this flame—those magically aware can tell that this is no ordinary flame.

"Ise-kun?!" calls out the Fallen Angel in surprise.

She finally seems to have notice the pervert.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" she desperately called out.

The Fallen Angel changed her voice and looks a bit to match that of Amano Yūma- the persona she used to befriend the pervert to be his girlfriend and then kill him.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!" begged the Fallen Angel with tears streaming down her yes.

Is she kidding? She betrayed and killed the pervert, there is no—

"Yūma-chan… I… I still…"

Oh! Hell no!

The pervert better not…

The pervert's eyes turned from the Fallen Angel to Rias and then to Akeno and back to Rias and back to the Fallen… all the while his eyes were fixated on their breasts rather their faces.

"I-I am a Devil now, Yūma-chan," he answered with his head held down.

This guy—he was handpicked by Rias. He could jump ship if he ever feels like the other side will have much more to offer to satisfy his libido.

For once I feel like questioning her judgment.

The look of shock and disgust on the Fallen Angel's face probably also speaks that story…

"Die, Fallen Angel Raynare," I say.

I sweep my burning hand and the flames from my hand travel onto her, engulfing her in the flaming embrace…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream of the Fallen Angel tore through the church as the Flame of Rebuke burnt her sins down to cinders.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END…**

 **NARUTO AND HIGH SCHOOL DXD CROSSOVER…**

 **Uzumaki Naruto is the main character—he is a sixteen year old boy and a second year student of Kuō Academy's high school division. He serves as a [ROOK] in Rias Gremory's peerage. His past before his time at the orphanage is a complete mystery.**

 **Naruto does not wield a Sacred Gear (at least I haven't decided on any so far and chances are he won't). He uses Ki as well as Demonic Power—Ki is physical power and Demonic Power is spiritual power (the kind attuned to Devils).**

 **[TO NOTE:** _ **Physical and Spiritual Energy cannot be mixed together—they are like Demonic and Holy powers.**_ **]**

 **NARUTO'S SKILLS:**

 **Super Strength (Rook Traits)**

 **Super Defense (Rook Traits)**

 **Fire Magic**

 *** Gōkakyū**

 **# Flame of Rebuke**

 **Wind Magic**

 *** Flans Exarmatio**

 **Rasengan**

 **Thought Projection**

 **Gravity Manipulation**

 *** Shinra Tensei**

 **Demonic Bullet**

 *** Demonic Arrows**

 **Teleportation**

…

… …

 **NARUTO'S HAREM:**

 **Asia Argento (Surprised?)**

…

… …

 **This isn't a story where Naruto will completely steal Issei's spot—he is one of my favorite MCs and like every character he too has his flaws and it is this flaws that is going to work against him in this story.**

 **For the non-written part about Asia and Naruto's so called outing, it goes similarly as with Asia and Issei—their meeting and follow up is almost similar to the one with Asia and Issei in the anime and light novel.**


End file.
